Henry and Pongo
by zecoathediesel
Summary: After months of being sick, the fireman has found the answers to Henry's troubles. Now does he do? Read the stories and find out yourself.
1. Coal

Dear Disney,

Here is more news from the region, the engines now have numbers; they are as follow: Thomas, 1 Edward, 2 Henry 3, Gordon 4, James 5, and Percy 6. The engines and dogs are very proud of them.

You're also probably wondering about poor Henry and Pongo, needless to say both them and Sir Topham Hatt were very worried, but now Henry is feeling much better and is ready for anything. These stories tell you all about it.

The Author

Coal

One morning Pongo was looking out the window feeling very worried.

Perdita: Something wrong dear?

Pongo: I'm sorry dear, I'm just thinking about Henry again.

Perdita: He's not giving you more trouble now, is he?

Pongo: No, well yes, but not that kind of trouble. He's sick again, only this time is much worst, and the Fat Controller said if we can't find the problem, he's going to get another engine to replace him.

Perdita: Oh honey that's terrible, have you or your crew found anything wrong with Henry?

Pongo: We've tried everything; we gave him some new parts and new paint too, but nothings working. I don't want to lose him.

Perdita: Cheer up; I know you'll find something sooner or later. You're not the one to give up, I believe in you.

She gave him a lick and it made Pongo feel a bit better.

Pongo: Thanks dear, I needed that. I'll see you after work.

When he reached the platform he saw the Fat Controller was standing there. He was in overalls and didn't have his top hat.

Pongo: Good morning sir, what are you doing here?

The Fat Controller: Good morning Pongo, I've decided to join you and Henry for today and see the problem for myself. Ah here he comes right now.

Henry had just reached the platform and was being coupled up to his coaches.

Pongo: Morning Henry, how are you?

Henry: Not so good and I'm very worried.

Pongo: I know, just do your best and give it all you've got.

With that Henry left the station, he managed to start, but the fireman was not satisfied.

Henry's Fireman: Henry is a bad steamer; I've build up his fire, but it doesn't give enough heat.

Henry tried very hard, but it was no good. He didn't have enough steam, and came for a stop outside Edward's station.

Henry: How did I do?

Pongo: Not so good I'm afraid.

Henry: Oh dear, then I shall have to go away. Oh dear, oh dear.

All he could to was to go slowly onto a siding and Edward and Lady took charge of the train.

Lady: Hello Pongo; still having troubles?

Pongo: Afraid so, and it's much worst this time.

Edward: I hope you find the reason; we don't want to see you two go.

The Fat Controller: I know, but we still need to see if there's a problem, a small hint would help us though.

Henry's Fireman: Excuse me sir, but I think I might know why Henry is sick all the time.

The Fat Controller: Well what do you think is wrong?

Henry's Fireman: I believe it's the coal sir. We've had a poor lot lately and today its worst.

Lady: How could be the coal; Edward is working fine.

The Fat Controller: That's what I like to know, are you saying this coal is dangerous to our engines?

Henry's Fireman: No sir, the others can manage find because they have big fireboxes and they have enough room to make the heat. It's not safe for Henry because his is small and it can't make the heat.

Edward: Is there anything you can do to fix it?

Henry's Fireman: Well there is one coal that could work, but it's expensive.

The Fat Controller: Well if it'll help Henry feel better, then we must give it a try, just tell me the name of the coal and I'll have James go and fetch some.

That evening Pongo looked out the window again.

Perdita: Hello dear; how did everything go today?

Pongo: Well I've got good news; we might have found the answer to Henry's problem. The coal that he's been using was the wrong kind and he's going to be having Welsh coal now. I hope it works.

Lucky: I know it will dad, you have a big strong engine, but just in case, you can always work with me if you want.

Pongo smiled at his son.

Pongo: Thanks son, I just hope you're right.

Pongo decided to visit the shed next morning and saw that the Welsh coal had arrived.

Henry's Fireman: Ha, good morning Pongo; you're just in time to watch me unload the coal boy. Let's hope it works.

The driver carefully made the fire and put large lumps of coal like a wall around the outside then the glowing middle part was covered with smaller lumps.

Pongo: How does it feel Henry?

Henry: It feels like he's spoiling my fire!

Henry's Fireman: Wait and see; we'll have a roaring fire, just when we want it.

The fireman was right, when Henry reach the platform the water was boiling very nicely and he had to let off some steam. He made such a noise, that the Fat Controller came out of his office to see what was going on.

The Fat Controller: How are you Henry?

Henry: Peep, Peep! I feel fine.

Pongo: Indeed sir, I've haven't seen him this happy for months.

The Fat Controller: That's good; what about you driver, to have a good fire?

Henry's Driver: Never better sir and plenty of steam.

The Fat Controller: No record breaking; don't push him too hard.

Henry's Driver: Henry won't need pushing sir; I'll have to hold him back.

Henry had a lovely day he had never felt so well in his life. He wanted to go fast, but his driver wouldn't let him.

Henry's Driver: Steady old fellow; there's plenty of time.

They arrive early at the station when Thomas puffed in.

Pongo: Where have you two been all day?

Henry: Yes you guys are so slow. Oh we can't wait for dulling tank engines and puppies like you, good-bye.

Thomas: Whoosh!

Scamp: You said it, there's something you don't see every day.

Thomas: You're right there Scamp. Have you two seen anything like that?

Both the coaches and sisters agreed that they've never had.


	2. The Flying Kipper

The Flying Kipper

One evening Pongo was telling his family about his good news with Henry.

Perdita: That's wonderful honey.

Lucky: I told you, you have a big and strong engine.

Pongo: Thanks' you two, but I have more good news. I'm going to be leaving early for work tomorrow around 4:00, we have to take a very special train form the harbor, but Henry's driver told me that if we pull the train nicely the Fat Controller would let Henry pull the express.

Lucky: Wow, you're very lucky.

Perdita: What about Gordon?

Pongo: Well I don't think Tramp won't mind, but don't tell Gordon, you know how he gets jealous sometimes when he hears someone else pulling the express.

Rolly: Mother I'm hungry.

Perdita: Alright, come on let's eat and celebrate Henry's success.

Early next Pongo left the house to join Henry, his driver and fireman at the harbor.

All kinds of ships use the harbor at the big station by the sea, there are passengers' ships, cargo ships, and fishing boats also come there. They unload their fish on the key; some of it goes to shops in the town and the rest in a special train to other places faraway; this is the train the railway man call "the flying kipper".

Henry was ready at 5:00 it had snowed a little bit last night, so there were some snow and frost on the rails.

Men hustle and shouted loading the vans with crates of fish, the last door bang, the guard showed his green lamp; the flying kipper was ready to go.

Henry's wheels slipped onto the icy rails.

Henry: Come on, come on; don't be silly, don't be silly.

The vans shuttered and groan.

Vans: Tron-trick, tron-trick. Alright, alright!

Henry: That is better, that is better.

Henry was having a great day and Pongo was enjoying himself too.

Pongo: Nothing like a good early run to start the day Hun Henry?

Henry: You said it Pongo!

They were going well, the light grew better and signal lights shown green as they passed.

Then a yellow signal appeared ahead.

Henry (Thinking): Distant signal.

The driver prepared to stop, but the whole signal was down.

Henry's Driver: All clear Henry; away we go.

Pongo (Thinking): Strange though, it looked like it was about to change to red.

They couldn't know the points from the mainline to a siding were frozen, and home signal should have been set to danger, but fall snow had forced it down.

A goods train was waiting at the siding to let the flying kipper pass and the driver and fireman were drinking coca at the break van. The guard looked at his watch.

Guard: The kipper is due.

Fireman: Who cares? This is good coca.

The driver got up.

Driver: Come on fireman; back to our engine.

CRASH!

Henry tried to stop but it was too late, his driver and fireman had jumped cleared before the crash and the three men shot up in the air like jacks-in-a-box.

Henry however was left dazes and surprised; Pongo couldn't jump in time and landed in the snow a few feet away from Henry.

The fireman landed head first in the heap of snow and was struggling to get out. The driver went to check on Pongo and the goods train fireman waved his empty mug.

Goods train Fireman: You clumsy great engine; the best cup of coca I've ever had, and then you knocked over me and spill it all!

Goods train Driver: Never mind the coca; run and telephone the breakdown gang.

The crew arrived next morning and helped cleared the mess, but they had hard time lifting Henry back on the rails.

The Fat Controller, Tramp, and even Perdita came to see them.

Perdita: Pongo honey, are you alright?

Pongo: I'm fine dear, luckily the snow broke my fall, and I only hurt one of my front paws.

Tramp: Well if I were you, I'd have that check to make sure it's not serious, we're just glad you two are alright.

Pongo: Thanks Tramp; me too.

Henry: I'm sorry about what happened, but the signal was down and I just went along.

The Fat Controller: Cheer up Henry we know it wasn't your fault. Ice and snow cause the accident, but Tramp is right you should have your paw looked at Pongo just to be safe, and you Henry will be sent to Crew, a fine place for sick engine. They'll give you a new shape and a larger firebox; you'll feel a different engine and won't need special coal anymore. Won't that be nice?

Henry: Yes sir.

Pongo was set to vet after Henry was put back on the rails. The vet said that the injury wasn't anything serious, but he had to stay in bed for a few days for it to heal and while Henry was away at Crew, the engines had to do his work as well as their own. They don't mind and understand, but they miss both Henry and Pongo and hope everything goes well for them.

A few days later Henry returned home and Pongo was back at work. A crowd of people waited to see them arrive with Henry's new shape and they both look so splendid and stronger that they gave them three cheers.

Henry: Peep, Peep! Thank you very much!

I am sorry to say that a lot of little children are often late for school, because they wait to see Henry go by. They often see him pulling the express and he does it so well that Tramp is proud of him, Gordon on the other hand, well that's another story.


	3. Gordon's Whistle

Gordon's Whistle

Gordon was cross.

Gordon: Why should Henry have a new shape? A shape good enough for me is good enough for him. He goes galloping off to Crew, leaving us to do his work, and comes back saying how happy he feels; it's disgraceful! And there's another thing Henry whistles too much. No respectable engine ever whistle's loudly at stations; it isn't wrong, but we just don't do it!

Poor Henry didn't feel happy anymore.

Tramp (Whisper): Don't listen to him; I'm glad you're home again, and I'm proud for what you are doing now.

Percy (Whisper): Yes and I like you're whistling.

Gordon: Good-bye Henry; we're glad to have you with us again, but be sure and remember what I said about whistling.

Later Pongo arrived for work and they stopped at Edward's station to pick up some passengers.

Edward: Hello Henry, hello Pongo; you both look splendid.

Lady: Indeed; we're glad you two are back and feeling well again.

Henry: Thank you Edward and Lady, it is great to be back again.

Pongo: Shh, can you two hear something?

Edward, Henry, and Lady listen. It was getting soft, but coming in louder and louder was the sound of an engine's whistle.

Lady: Why it sounds like Gordon.

Edward: And it has to be Gordon.

Pongo: But Gordon never whistles like that.

It was Gordon he came running down the hill in a torments rate. Something in his whistle was jammed and he couldn't stop it. He didn't look at Henry and he didn't look at Edward he just screech straight though the station and disappeared.

Edward: Well.

Lady: That was a way of saying hello.

Henry (Chuckle): It isn't wrong, but we just don't do it.

And he told them what Gordon had said.

Meanwhile Gordon screech along the line; the noise was awful. Tramp tried his best not to bark, but it was so loud that he wanted to bark. People came out of their houses and the whistle started five fire trucks and old ladies dropped their percales.

At the big station everyone held their ears, the Fat Controller held his ears too. He gave the orders, but no one could hear him and Gordon kept on whistling. The Fat Controller finally climb onto Gordon and bellowed his voice.

The Fat Controller: Take him away and stop that noise!

Gordon puffed sadly away, but he still kept whistling, he whistle as she cross the points, he whistle on a siding, he was still whistling as the last passengers left the station. Two fitters came up and knocked Gordon's whistle value in place.

Tramp was glad it was over, thought he was going to be hearing some ringing in his ears for a few days, later Gordon slunk into the shed, he was glad it was empty.

Henry: It isn't wrong, but we just don't do it.

No one mention whistles.


	4. Percy and the Trousers

Percy and the Trousers

It was a cold winter morning one day; the puppies were trying their best to keep themselves warm in the barn, but Lucky was grumbling about the cold wind.

Lucky: All we need is a fireplace for this barn, why do I have do work in this cold weather?!

Pongo: Come on Lucky, you said that you wanted to work hard for me, and that means almost every day no matter how cold or bad the weather is. Luckily you'll be inside Percy's cab, so his firebox should keep you warm.

Lucky: I'm just glad it's not snowing or anything, I wish I was an engine so I can have a warm boiler.

Pongo (Chuckling): Well how about trying to keep your fur warm. If you think about something warm or get some exercise, then you should feel warm by now as well.

Pongo helped Lucky to put on his scarf then they set off for work.

When they've reached the shed they found Percy and Henry waiting for them.

Percy: Oh no, not you too Lucky!

Lucky: What?

Percy: It's not fair, everywhere I go I see people wearing scarves all around the yard. I want a scarf for my cold funnel!

Henry: Rubbish Percy. Engines want warm boilers, not scarves.

Percy: Engine with proper funnels want warm scarves, you've only got a small one.

Lucky chuckled at that, Henry just snorted.

Pongo: Alright that's enough you two, we have to focus on own work today.

Just then Gordon came back from pulling the express and Percy went with Lucky to put the coaches away.

His driver would always shut off steam outside the station, but today Percy wanted to surprise the coaches by coming in as quietly as he could.

Two porters were taking some luggage across the line, they had a big load, and they were walking backwards to make sure that none fell off the trolley.

Percy came in so quietly that the porters didn't hear him either. When the trolley reached the line the porters jumped clear. The trolley disappeared with a crunch. Boxes and bags burst in all directions.

Percy: WHOA!

Sticky streams of red and yellow jam trickled down Percy's face.

A top hat was on his footplate, some clothes landed on Lucky, and a pair of gray trousers caught lovely around Percy's funnel.

The passengers were furious.

Percy: Are you okay Lucky?

Lucky: I'm fine, but you're all sticky and whose top hat is this?

?: Mine!

Lucky turned and saw the Fat Controller covered in jam as well.

The Fat Controller: Percy, look at this!

Percy: Yes sir, I am sir.

The Fat Controller: My best trousers too!

Percy: Yes sir, please sir.

The Fat Controller: I am very disappointed in you Percy. We must pay the passengers for their spoil clothes, my hat is denied, and my best trousers are ruined; all because you came in so quietly, as if you were playing grandma steps with the coaches!

The driver took the clothes off of Lucky and the Fat Controller sent them off.

The Fat Controller: Percy wanted a scarf, he should my trousers for a scarf; they'll keep him warm.

Percy went back to the yard and the driver, fireman, and Lucky went to clean up Percy.

The driver unwonted the trousers and they were soon washing the jam off of Percy's face.

Henry and Pongo came back from their afternoon train and felt sorry for Percy and Lucky.

Pongo: Cheer up son, when we get home you can rest next to the fireplace to keep yourself warm.

Henry: Plus I've heard the weather is going to be a bit warm tomorrow so you won't need a scarf Percy.

Percy: Certainly not, engines don't want scarves, they want warm boilers everyone knows that.

Pongo and Lucky just chuckled.


	5. Henry's Sneeze

Henry's Sneeze

It was a lovely Saturday morning. The sun showed, birds sang, and Henry was enjoying himself while pulling some coaches.

Henry: I feel so well, I feel so well.

Coaches: Tricky-Trock, Tricky-Trock.

Pongo was enjoying himself too.

Suddenly they came across a bridge and saw some boys on the bridge.

Henry (Whistling): Hello!

Suddenly they heard something breaking.

Henry: OH!

The boys didn't wave or take his number; they dropped stones on him instead.

They were the same boys that threw stones at Angle one time.

Some of the stones hit Henry's coat of paint, one hit the fireman in the head while he was shoveling coal, two hit Pongo spoiling his nice fur, and the last few hit the coaches causing the windows to break.

Henry's driver stopped the train next to a signal box and told the signalman what had happened.

He soon banged the fireman's head and looked at Pongo's fur. He then whispered something to their ears.

The guard got out and asked if any of the passengers were hurt. Thankfully no one was. They saw the fireman's bumped head and told him what to do with it then they took a look at Henry and Pongo.

Passengers: Call the police!

Henry's Driver: No, leave it to Henry and me; we'll teach those lads a lesson.

Passengers: What will you do?

Henry's Driver: Can you keep a secret?

Passengers: Yes, yes.

Henry's Driver: Well then, Henry is going to sneeze at those boys.

Passengers: WHAT?!

The driver laughed and explained.

Henry's Driver: Henry draws air threw his fire and puffs it out with smoke and steam. When he puffs hard the air blows ashes from his fire to his smoke box and these ashes sometimes prevent him from running probably. When you're noses is blocked you sometimes sneeze. If Henry's smoke box is blocked I can make air and steam blow the ashes out from his funnel. We will do it at the bridge and starlet those boys.

Lots of people were waiting at the station just before the bridge; they wanted to see what would happen.

Henry's Driver: Henry has plenty of ashes, please keep all windows shut till we have pass the bridge. Henry and Pongo are as excited as we are, aren't you guys?

Pongo was excited alright, but Henry was feeling more stuffed up, but he winked at both Pongo and his driver.

The guard blew his whistle and Henry set off.

Soon in the distance they could see the boys and they all had stones.

Henry's Driver: Are you ready Henry? Sneeze hard when I tell you. NOW!

And he open up Henry's smoke box.

Henry: Ah-CHOO!

Ashes spread everywhere it went all over Henry's smart green paint and red stripes, it went under the bridge, and it went all over the boys, who ran away as black as shoot.

Pongo: Well done Henry; that certainly made my day.

Henry: I feel the same way, but now my paint is ruin.

Henry's Driver: Don't worry Henry we'll give you a good rub down before your next train, but thanks to your sneezing I don't think those boys will drop anymore stones on engines or dogs again.

Henry has never sneezed under a bridge again; the Fat Controller doesn't like it.

When Pongo told his family about it they laughed and shouted.

Henry has gone under more bridges than he could count, but from that day to this, there have been no more boys with stones.


End file.
